Love sickness
by nanarianari
Summary: You're either in the hospital if ur sick,if u need medical attention or if death is going to befall u soon.Yuki is there for his inevitable death but when Shuichi comes along he can't help but fall in love with him,how can love bloom when death is near.


This is my first fic for Gravitation. It is a Shuichi and Yuki pairing. It seems long but I think it's good. I just hope you read it and think the same. Well here you go.

Love sickness

Anari02

"Mom's coming hoooommmmeeee!" Pink hair bobbled along the corridor as it picked up speed every second he got close to the room. Shuichi Shindou caught every attention in the various rooms he walked by and brang joy to the children who laughed. The hospital smelled as clean and medicine like but Shuichi loved that smell. It was better than the suffocating toxins that the cars of Tokyo emitted in the busy streets.

"Keep it down Shuichi. Damn you'll get us kicked out again." His sister, Maiko Shindou glared her hyperactive brother. This was always a problem for her and the girl's who seemed to be stricken by his babyish cuteness and falls once they get to meet his over eccentric personality. No girlfriend, not even receiving his first kiss, Shuichi Shindou was a pathetic 17-year-old when it came to dating.

"Dum… Dum… Dum." He said, quickly hiding behind his sister, peering over her shoulder at the man who approached them with a very sullen expression. Every time he had that look Shuichi knew that he had bad news awaiting them.

"What is with that Dum-Dum-Dum? It's only Dr. Nakano."

"Why do you call him that?"

"Call him what?"

"Doctor. It's sounds weird." Shuichi gripped her younger sisters shoulders, giving him his most famous puppy dog pout.

"Because he is a doctor you idiot. Even if he's your best friend's brother, it doesn't mean you can just step up to him and say 'Hi Yuuji.'… Dummy." Glaring at her cruel remark, Shuichi's attention was quickly brought to Yuuji who sighed with his clipboard in hand. Glancing numerous times at it, he looked up at the siblings and gave out another irritable sigh.

"I know you have bad news for us Yuuji."

"Well Shuichi I do. You're mother is going to be stay for another week."

Silence fell upon the group until earsplitting wails reverberated off the walls. "Nooooo! You Promised! You promised Yuuji. Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!" Running pass the doctor and crying all the way down the hallway, he placed his arm in front of his eyes trying to conceal his sadness despite the sobbing words of 'Liar' coming from his mouth. _I can't take it. Why god? Why? _

Tears streaking his face he didn't expect to fall on his ass as he ran into a mysterious wall-like figure. He recollected himself, staring at the ground for a moment than his eyes came across feet and it didn't take long until a body was in sight. A gorgeous body at that and also a conspicuous, god-like face to add with that well toned body. But even with his beautiful features, Shuichi couldn't help but notice those murderous golden eyes.

"Damn brat." The man muttered, walking around the pouted kid and making his way down the corridor. It didn't register for a moment but when his beautiful face ran into his mind, he finally got up and watched him disappear as he turned a corner.

"Heeelllooooo! Shuichi." His sister's eyes came into view, quickly snapping him back from his alluring gaze. "Man you look like you saw a god or something."

"I think I did."

"What? Jezz never mind let's just go see mom." Following right behind her, he couldn't help but notice that the blond haired man was wearing a hospital robe. That meant he stayed there and quickly taking a note of that, Shuichi whipped his head back and ran to where he once bumped into the guy.

"Shuichi come on!"

"Wait I have to check something." Standing where he once were, he looked at the door. "Room number 105."

"Shuichi!"

"I know I'm coming!" Once they finally got to the room, his mother who laid on the bed with a smile on, greeted her children that stood beside her bedside. Once Hyperactive Shuichi was now remorseful, staring down at her weak and pale mother.

"Mom they said you have to stay another weak. What's wrong?" Maiko inquired.

"It's nothing serious. Just more check ups."

"Mom ever since you got to this hospital 3 weeks ago you said nothing about your condition or what illness you have. Why are you hiding from us?"

Hearing the frantic tone from her daughter, she turned toward the window where a pot of daffodils perched along the windowpane. "It's nothing Maiko, I'll be out of this hospital after this week I promise."

Not wanting to see another fight, Shuichi laughed out of nowhere and stuck his hands up in the air. "Who wants something to eat huh? Yeah! I'll go get something wooohooo!" He jovially waved to his mother and sister as he triumphantly stepped outside of the room, breathing in a breath of fresh air. "God how complex."

2 minutes in that room and Shuichi had to go outside. It was terrible to see his mother in that state but also terrible when his sister tried to fight with her. With down cast eyes to the floor, his bouncy and active personality was now draped with sorrow. But even then he didn't learn his lesson as he suddenly bumped into something and fell back once again, just being met with the same guy.

"U-Um s-sorry I didn't….Yaaahhhhhaaaaa!" The hot liquid that was intentional spilled on him ran down his head and onto his back. Sending a tirade of screams echoing through the hospital. Time after time the man with the empty cup of coffee in hand watched as the idiot jumped up and down, running in a circle with movie-like screams exploding in his ears.

"What is going on here?" A nurse angrily said after getting numerous complaints from patients all over the wing of the hospital building.

Recovering from the burns, he frantically waved his hand in the air and pointed a finger at the blond who leaned up against the doorframe. "It was him! He was the one who-"

"I don't care! You can't blame a patient for your behavior now leave!"

"B-But my mother she-"

"I said leave!" Baffled by her anger, he hung his hand disappointedly and marched down the hallway where angered eyes peered at Shuichi from there rooms. _It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. _Sniffing back his tears, he was quickly was caught by surprise, an arm wrapped gently around his wet body held him tightly as blond hair brushed against his cheek.

"Don't be so mad Ms. Shinuga. He came here to see me so don't be so mad at him. You're a new worker right? I'll make sure to give you the utmost thanks when the headman of the hospital comes along and I'll make sure I lock my guest in my room so he doesn't disturb anyone."

Dumbfounded by his incredible looks, the woman blushed. "Of course Mr. Yuki."

"Thanks." With his arms tightly around him, the blond gladly escorted Shuichi in the tidy room that contained many flowers such as roses, daffodils, lilies, you name it. There was so much it was hard to locate his bed for a moment until the man locked the door and guided Shuichi further in the room.

"T-Thanks for saving me back there." Shuichi muttered.

"What ever." Cruel words were all he heard from this man. He had already let go of Shuichi, walking toward the window and violently opened it, the wind immediately rushing in the stuffy room. With the air rushing in and the room filtered with beeping cars from the road, Shuichi approached the blond.

"So what's your name?" It was polite to smile but with teeth brightly glimmering and his lips stretching out from ear to ear, this smile was an overstatement.

The blond cringed, plastering his attention outside the window. "None of your business."

"Ohhhhh come on don't be shy. You can tell me."

"It's none of your business you damn brat."

Poking his arm and giggling, he looked up at him. "Come on Mr. Tell me your name you know you want to. I mean why would you lock your door if you don't want me in here."

Glaring eyes looking straight at him, Shuichi was straddled for a second but quickly smiled.

"I locked the door so no one can come in."

"Come on tell me your name."

"I said no you annoying pest."

"Tell me! Teeellllll meeee!"

"You idiot, Shut up." Once Shuichi grappled the man's arms, he immediately received a sucker punch right in the face. The hot pain bombarded his cheek as he stumbled backwards, laying his hand on the pain. It was throbbing and Shuichi's eyes were building tears at this point. Once it over flowed and fell down his chin there was no stopping him now.

"Waaahhhhhhaaa!" He wailed in a high pitch tone. "That hurted! Why did you hit me? I just wanted to know your name. Waaahhhhhh!" Going through his ears and directly to his brain, it was mind splitting. He couldn't take it, the screeching, the overwhelming volume and the tears that formed a puddle at his feet. It was like babysitting a child that couldn't stop crying until he got what he wanted. With a glare, he covered his ears but it still went through as the volume increased in pitch.

"Stop it! It's Yuki okay!" Silence was heard and it was music to Eiri Yuki's ears as he withdrew his hands.

"Yuki. Do you have a last name?"

"That is my last name."

"Oh, do you have a first name."

Not wanting to repeat the current event he said. " Eiri."

Shuichi sat on the bed in deep thought. He wasn't thinking about what he should do now but what he should say to prevent Yuki from sending him out the door. Pathetic as it was he wanted to stay there for a little while, away from his mother and his pestering sister. But as Yuki sat near him and put an arm around his waist, Shuichi felt a hand under his shirt, exploring his firm stomach and chest.

That second he screamed and crawled to the end of the bed, sitting across from him. "What are you doing?" Shuichi asked with a startled expression, his hands gripping the blanket.

"I was trying to take off your shirt." Yuki replied.

"M-My shirt?" He felt a blush creeping on his face and the feeling made his stomach churn.

"I have to take it off now come here." Approaching quickly, Yuki took a hold of his wrist before Shuichi could make a run for the door. With his hands tightening around the Pink-haired brat, Yuki attempted to take off his shirt but the restless squirming prevented him to do so. Just when he was doing something nice for a change, he gripped Shuichi tighter and regretted to even help the brat.

"Stop moving or your dead!" That seemed to strike him quickly as Shuichi's ruthless movements came to a sudden halt. "Lift up your arms now." With forceful commands Shuichi raised his arms as his shirt was taken off of him, the blonde's hand placed strongly on Shuichi's chest.

The sun that cascaded on his skin heated him but the feverish feeling dazed his mind. Yuki's hand drifted down his chest and onto his stomach, slight trembling being felt under Yuki's fingertips.

"Start walking." Being forcefully dragged, Shuichi walked closely behind him. He was lost at this point and he couldn't explain what exactly was going on. Though Shuichi found his self in the bathroom, the door being shut and Yuki leaning up against it.

"What are you-"

"Quiet, I don't have the patience for your nagging now take of your shorts."

Shuichi looked down and the air was literally knocked out of him. "W-What? You must be kidding you must be-" Choked by the intense stare that Yuki gave off and shuddering as the blonde's thumb made his way around the rim of his shorts. Shuichi Distinctively thrust his hands in front of him, pushing Yuki away and staring at him in confusion.

"If you don't want me to do it than hurry up and pull down your shorts. Leave your damn boxers on though." Command after command Shuichi became frustrated and backed up against the wall. His brows furrowing and his eyes glimmering with the utmost confusion, Shuichi took a breath before he opened his mouth to speak.

"N-No way. You're fucking kidding me right. I want to go now move." It was the first time Shuichi had ever showed anger. Those kinds of emotions were only revealed to either his sister or his idiot of a friend Hiroshi Nakano but no one else. Usually he would be upbeat, enthusiastic and wasn't ever caught without a smile on his face but Yuki went to far.

Even with the command of letting him go, Yuki just ogled the brat, quite pleased at his reaction. "I see. So you want to go, is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I can't do that." Yuki purposely strode toward him, a malicious smirk on his lips. "You want to go you have to take off your shorts or I'll do it for you." With the narrow bathroom and nowhere else to run, Shuichi was easily grabbed by the arm. Even if he struggled, even if he refused, Shuichi couldn't get out of his strong grasp. The fingers that pried it's way between his shorts had pulled it down revealing pink boxers which awkwardly matched the color of his hair.

"Hey get off you jerk!" Yuki couldn't help but laugh but he covered his mouth, never wanting the foolish sound to escape his lips.

"Stay still."

Shuichi didn't compile. Even with his shorts down, he sure wasn't going to let this guy take off his boxers. "Don't fucking touch me! Get away!"

"I can't do that. You want to get sick." Yuki replied.

"What? You're the one that's sick you pervert." Yuki slammed his hand onto his neck but didn't apply any pressure, he just held him in place, shutting him up.

"I'm being nice you bastard."

"Being nice! Being nice! Are you kidding me? You must be because this is not some nice fucking gesture you're doing. You're-" His snake like grip was tightening around his throat but it quickly released as the impulsive Eiri Yuki let out his anger with a sigh. He didn't merely just ignore him; he just walked calmly to the door and leaned his head up against it

Shuichi instinctively walked toward him, cautiously keeping an eye on him for any sudden movements he might make. For all he knew, the blond could just pounce on him any second but ignoring his nearly naked self, Shuichi put a hand on the man's shoulder just to get shot with a glare.

"Get in the shower." Almost shattering into pieces by the obscene command Shuichi lost all sympathy for him and clenched a tight fist.

"You're sick you know that. I thought you had a break down or something and I'm here feeling sorry for your ass. Damn what a waste." He pouted but regretted as his eyes feel to the floor, not aware of his current surroundings. That's when Yuki took Shuichi's hand and shoved him in the shower, turning on the water.

"Damn it! Cooooolllld!"

"That's what you get for not listening to me in the first place." Yuki shoved the boy's head under the water as Shuichi forced his way out of the tub, causing Yuki to go in the shower as well. But even with his struggles those eyes of intimidation and freight seemed to affect Shuichi in ways he couldn't explain. First the alluring gazes, than his hands that couldn't let go of the blonde's soaking shirt and than worst of all his lifeless body.

Shuichi didn't bother to move anymore, he just clung to Yuki. His fingers sinking into his rather weak material of his robe, his eyes becoming daze. The suds of soap cascading down his stomach and into the drain didn't even seemed to take notice. Shuichi was to caught up with the coldness of the water and the warmth that emitted off of Yuki's body.

"Damn brat. You're hopeless." Scrubbing the kids back with a sponge, Yuki got agitated. He didn't do this out of his own pleasure but only focused on Shuichi's health. The coffee that he had deliberately thrown at the kid could have given him a fever or something if he didn't wash it off. Yuki couldn't believe that Shuichi could even put up with his sticky body and act like he always does.

But this kind of sympathy didn't come around very often with Yuki and he even didn't know why he did this. Aside from his pure emotionless interior and his cold stares, he only played the nice guy if it was really necessary.

Yuki couldn't consider this necessary but he knew what it was like to be sick so he didn't want this kid to suffer as he did. Even if it was a little fever, an illness was still an illness, big or small and it can destroy someone in a blink of an eye if not treated. This thought always got the best of Yuki and just scrubbing Shuichi's back made this feeling known. Worry, guilt, they were all something he should have felt for himself as everyone did but with this kid, Shuichi knew nothing about his life so with this little bath it will all be over.

Shuichi Shindou was going to be heading out the door once this shower was done. All he wanted was to make sure the brat wasn't going to get sick because of what he did; he didn't want any guilt trips for his actions.

"Hey. Stop leaning on me." Not getting a reply, Yuki almost fell over when he found Shuichi sleeping. _No wonder he was so heavy. _Shaking his head, Yuki grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and rinsed Shuichi's body off and wrapped him in a towel. _Now he's going to stay longer. _He thought distastefully, caring him in his arms and placing him on the bed. Yuki removed Shuichi's boxers, not wanting for him to get sick and covered him with a blanket.

"You're out of here once you wake up kid." Yuki walked to his window, staring out at the scenery. Even with the silence Yuki already missed the brats ranting. He had always seen Shuichi every day since his mother had arrived to the hospital. Yuki was even enthralled one day when Shuichi had his pants pulled down right in the hallways by a longed hair man, who could only be a friend or something.

He was loud, he was annoying, he was even a pest but he still was different and Yuki could admit it interested him a bit.

Though with a heavy cough that depleted the silence, Yuki was drawn to his knees as he continually coughed. His breathing elicited into short gasp and blood appeared on the floor. He just cringed at the sight as his ruthless coughing passed, getting up and moving toward the bed.

He stroked Shuichi's hair but suddenly jerked away as he moved to get comfortable. The sight wasn't pleasing as his bed was now unable to sleep in. Though that didn't stop him as he carelessly shoved Shuichi toward the edge of the bed and got under the blanket with him. With his back turned toward the heavy sleeper, Yuki's eyes remained fixed out the window.

"I can't start a life if I don't have much time to even live." That was all he said until he drifted off to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay. I got a Chapter up. So what you think of the first chapter?


End file.
